


we'll be the lucky ones

by daesung (psharp10)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/daesung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol's been restless, <i>so</i> restless, acting up and tugging on Kyungsoo's ear, patting Jongdae's ass, just for some attention. He needs, he <i>wants</i>, to be disciplined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be the lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively summarized as: chensoo ~disciplining~ chanyeol, bc rlly, two tiny doms and a big sub - what a good.
> 
> bc of various incidents this comeback. i'm sorry. i don't even rlly like writing non-suho pairings (or non xiuhan) exo fics. rlly, i don't. i'm horrible, this is horrible. not beta read or proof read. i apologize once more.
> 
> i think i've got all the tags down but in case i'm missing any, lmk!
> 
> and also, idk how to title, i apologize.

Chanyeol's been feeling restless today - _has_ been feeling restless for  _days_ now -, shifting from one foot to another, eyes flitting around the room when they're having breaks in between filming for the music videos or any interviews. Their comeback is finally,  _finally_ , here and they get to spend more time together, which means that there's a chance - a  _greater_ \- chance of him getting to have some of the much needed ~alone~ time.

 

In fact, Chanyeol's been so restless that his wandering hands that flick at Kyungsoo's ears in the midst of filming, tug on them slightly, his desperation getting the best of him, even find their way to Jongdae. He doesn't quite remember which music show pre-recording it was, he only remembers his hands almost gravitating towards Jongdae's butt, perky in the leather pants, as he climbed up the stairs onto the stage after Jongdae. And there are more than a hundred fans in the crowd, all their eyes on them because they're the only two on the stage. And yet -  _and yet_ \- Chanyeol can't stop himself, can't help before his big hand's covering Jongdae's ass.

 

Jongdae's good at this though - covering up his surprise, keeping his emotions in check, knowing what to show and what not to show. So he puts on a playful expression, lightly slaps away Chanyeol's hand and continues to walk. But then the hand is back, and Chanyeol's brain is hazy, he doesn't know why he keeps on doing this, keeps on losing control -  _no_ , he knows, he knows but he can't stop. Jongdae raises an eyebrow when he feels Chanyeol's hand on his ass again, and this time, he knows too. He keeps the playful expression on, teasing, almost entertaining, Chanyeol along in this game. 

 

The fans' loud screams buzz in Chanyeol's ears and he goes along with, plays this off as fan service instead of what it really is. Jongdae teases the fans and Chanyeol's ears burn. Later, when Chanyeol again puts his hand on Jongdae's ass, slightly marveling at how it covers most of the ass, Jongdae retaliates, hitting him hard against the stomach. Chanyeol is aware enough that he plays up the slightly exaggerated overreaction - for the fans - but his dick slightly twitching in his pants keeps him from losing control again. Not now, not like this.

 

The next time Chanyeol lets go, finds himself at the mercy of his desires, his  _needs_ , is at another schedule. They're recording for a V App promotion or something else, Chanyeol can barely pay attention to Junmyeon's words right now. His eyes instead flick over to Kyungsoo, who's sitting not that far but still too far. Halfway through, Chanyeol's hand finds itself playing with Kyungsoo's ears, going back even as Kyungsoo pushes it away. And he knows, he knows that he's crossing lines, will probably be in need of discipling later on - but that is what he wants, he craves the sting of Kyungsoo's palm on his skin again, not just his hand but other places too.

 

So later at night, when they're alone -  _finally_ \- and Chanyeol reads up on comments, seeing that even fans are noting his wandering hands now, his breathing gets a bit fast. Kyungsoo and Jongdae enter the room together, eyes dark and commanding. Chanyeol feels himself almost melting under their gaze, his dick twitching in his boxers. 

 

"You've been acting up Chanyeol," Jongdae's suddenly so close, even though Chanyeol's eyes had half followed him come near, he still jerks slightly in surprise. "Even with me. So you must really be craving this, hmm?"

 

And Jongdae's hand is so warm as it rests on Chanyeol's bare thigh, pulling the leg open. He doesn't join them usually, it's mostly more between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo - but sometimes, when Chanyeol's really needy, craving the special attention, an extra sting more than what Kyungsoo gives, Jongdae joins in too. 

 

It's Kyungsoo's hand that pull the boxers down, Jongdae's that tangle and pull his hair, tipping his head back and eliciting a long, drawn out moan as Jongdae's soft mouth sucks at the bared neck, careful to not mark. Chanyeol's legs shiver, goosebumps raising on his skin as Kyungsoo further spreads his legs apart, leans in closer and lightly grazes his teeth on Chanyeol's inner thigh, licking it slightly before biting down harder. They start out softer, slower, but Chanyeol's already so weak, already begging for more, for harder,  _please_. So Jongdae and Kyungsoo give him that, give him exactly what he wants.

 

"Hands and knees," Kyungsoo tells him, pulling back and taking Jongdae with him. Chanyeol bites his bottom lip, holding back the whimper in anticipation and quickly follows the orders, his long limbs a slight bit uncoordinated as he tries his best to get into position quickly. "Good boy."

 

And Kyungsoo's voice is so smooth, the praise burning up Chanyeol's skin as he pants and presses his face sideways into the pillow, his fingers already tightly clutching onto the pillowcase. He's been waiting for this for weeks now, in between his filming and schedules in China, in between Kyungsoo's filming for his own movie and Jongdae's recording sessions.

 

When the first slap hits him, he shakes and almost sobs out with the spike of pain. It's Kyungsoo's hand, he knows it too well - knows how Kyungsoo hits, how his palm feels against Chanyeol's skin. It's been so long,  _so long_ , and the second hit feels even better. It's in the same spot and the pain burns through Chanyeol, lights him up as he bites down on the pillow. 

 

Jongdae comes in front of Chanyeol, lifting up Chanyeol's head with his fingers holding onto Chanyeol's chin. His fingers trace along Chanyeol's cheekbone, the ring on his finger glinting under the light and Chanyeol feels himself shiver again. Kyungsoo slaps his ass again, the sound loud and clear in the room, followed by Chanyeol's moan, his eyes closing. When Chanyeol opens his eyes, he's being pulled up slightly, so that he's just a bit below Jongdae, and there's a sharp smirk on Jongdae's face, mysterious twinkle in his eyes. Jongdae leans down and presses his lips against Chanyeol's, licks into his mouth and bites down on his bottom lip, hard, pulling it and drawing out more moans and whimpers from the taller boy. 

 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae can have such strong, authoritative auras, and together it's too much for Chanyeol but also not enough. He wants  _more_ , wants it all  _now_ , and so he asks, begs in between his gasps, his eyes shining as Kyungsoo obliges and hits him harder, on both ass cheeks, until they glow red, handprints covering them. It's so beautiful, and Kyungsoo tells him that, licking the overheated skin and causing Chanyeol to shake, lower his head and rest it against Jongdae's abdomen. 

 

One of Jongdae's hand is wrapped around his dick, the other tangles itself in Chanyeol's hair and he pulls hard, pulls Chanyeol's head back, grinning as he sees Chanyeol's flushed face. He drags the tip of his cock along Chanyeol's cheek, leaving behind a string of precum, and then presses it against Chanyeol's mouth. A silent order,  _open up_. And Chanyeol follows, so so  _so_ easily, he's pliant and so open now. He swallows down Jongdae's dick easily, at first taking too much and gagging but then continuing, pulling back and then relaxing his throat before going down again. Both of Jongdae's hands move to Chanyeol's hair, slowly pushing him down on his dick in time with his hips as he thrusts into Chanyeol's mouth.

 

Kyungsoo, still behind Chanyeol, moves onto the other inner thigh, without the bite mark and sucks on the skin, causing Chanyeol to moan around Jongdae's dick. His lips are swollen, saliva slick and the slide of Jongdae's dick is so nice, the girth filling his mouth up completely. And then Kyungsoo bites down, a fresh mark on the clean thigh, just as his thumb presses down on the reddening, blooming mark on the other thigh and Chanyeol breaks down, gagging on Jongdae's cock with a muffled yell, and tears escaping his eyes.

 

 _This_ , he thinks,  _this is what I need_.

 

He tries to pull off, for a few seconds, but Jongdae's hands keep him down, and so he swallows around the cock, feeling pride course through his veins when he hears a guttural groan come from Jongdae. Kyungsoo's now licking into Chanyeol's puckering hole, Chanyeol's legs spread apart enough so that Kyungsoo can rest his hands, press his thumbs and fingers down on the marks he's bitten into Chanyeol's thighs.

 

Chanyeol doesn't even dare to rub his leaking erection down on the bed, ignoring the throbbing in his dick, the need for friction against it. Instead he focuses on Kyungsoo's warm tongue as it licks into his hole, focuses on Jongdae's hard dick as he bobs down on it, suckles on the head and lets the spit, the excess saliva dribble down his mouth.

 

He feels the tightening of the arousal in his gut, the burst of sensations and then he comes, with Kyungsoo pressing a finger next to his tongue into Chanyeol, and Jongdae's hold tightening in his hair as keeps Chanyeol deep throating his cock fully, nose buried in the dark curls. He gasps and shakes, choking slightly on the cock in his mouth, his thighs weak and the cum messily adorning his stomach and the bed sheet below. Jongdae is next, with one of his hands moving down to Chanyeol's nape and scratching the skin, the other pulling at Chanyeol's hair as he jerks, pulls out just in time and paints Chanyeol's face with his cum. Kyungsoo is the last, his cum messily covering Chanyeol's reddened ass cheeks, some of it dripping over his fluttering hole. 

 

When Chanyeol finally recovers from coming untouched, the post-orgasmic bliss and haze gone, he opens his eyes to find both Kyungsoo and Jongdae standing in front of him, eyebrows cocked up and matching grins on their face that makes Chanyeol shiver. 

 

"I think you still need to be punished a little more, Chanyeol-ah," Jongdae speaks first, his tongue curling over the syllables of Chanyeol's name. His hand comes down to card through Chanyeol's hair and Chanyeol finds himself tilting his head up, almost purring at the gentle touch. "Don't you too, Kyungsoo?"

 

Jongdae turns to face Kyungsoo, who's still looking at Chanyeol, eyes fixated on the pink swollen lips, the tongue peeking out to swipe at the bottom lip every few seconds. 

 

"Yes, definitely," Kyungsoo replies with gaze remaining on Chanyeol, a small smile curving up on his face.

 

Chanyeol feels his body regain alertness, his mind clearing and focusing, his skin almost buzzing with excitement. This, this is definitely what he needs, and wants.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read this, i'll be looking forward to joining you in hell \o/


End file.
